WerewolvesVampires are real why not giant robots?
by jewelthebrat
Summary: Seth/oc transformers. Also wheeljack. Full summery inside. totaly worth it to cheak it out! If you dont get anything, leave a review and Ill answer you questions!
1. Chapter 1: Neither alive nor dead

**Hello my fantastic readers!**

**It has been a while since I have had an update on my one story, Hogwarts, meet the Cullen, and I am working on a new chapter. I have some ideas for the story but there all jumbled up with ideas for other stories.**

**So, I am just posting a bunch of ideas I've had for stories, and they will all be updated at random. When ever I find the time. Or wehn ever I have an Idea for said story.**

**I'm sorry if you don't like this idea. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or Twilight.**

**_Summery: _**

**_He was all for waiting for his perfect imprint. One he would make sure world never be hurt. One he would always protect. He was all set and prepared for this. That is, until he saw his imprint. Werewolves and vampires aren't the only mythical thing in forks and la push anymore. And his imprint is an Allie to them. How well will he take having to take having to share the job of protecting her with her guardian?_**

* * *

I was rrunning patrol on the borders of La Push. Nothing out of the ordinary so far. That is, until I heard something close to an explosion about 2 miles away. I ran as fast as i could, which is pretty fast, towards the sounds, which were getting louder

_What the hell is going on?_i Heard Quil think. I was running patrol with him.

_No clue. Get Sam quick._

_On it. _he thought to me before his mental voice disappeared leaving me to my own thoughts

I final came to a clearing and hid in the bushes. and holy crap you wont believe what I saw.

Giant Robots fighting each other with military humans also firring at them. There was one human That stood out. she was in normal clothes, like she just came from the mall, and had her brown hair up.I felt a pull, telling me to go to her, to get closer.

then she suddenly turned her head and looked right in my eyes.

It wasn't a long look. She then had to jumped left to avoid being hit by a stray blast from a Robot. But it was enough.

she was my imprint. I had to protect her.

I let out a snarl and was about to charge in there riping apart some robots when an alpha voice yelled

_STOP!_

_SHE'S MY IMPRINT! LET ME GO!_ I yelled, in my head, at him. how dare he stop me.

_And get yourself shot and killed before you met her? What would your death do to your mom, Seth? _He had a point. I relaxed, but not much.

_Just watch a bit more. Then come home. She will be fine. She looks like shes been in a couple of fights with the robots before. and I forbid you to go out there. Come to my place as soon as the fight ends. _He said to me, at first with no Alpha voice, then with it at the end. Then he phased and i was, once again, left alone to my thoughts.

I watched, unable to protect thanks to Sam, my imprint doge debris from the robots blasts and sometimes the blasts themselves. Sometimes she was to slow but she always got back up. She ran under some of the robots feet riping out wires. The ones who had red eyes, I noticed, was the ones she went for. With ever wire she riped out came a blue liquid. it looked like she made a point to avoid it, but a few drops got on her arm.

I heard something over head and saw a jet fly over. He flew to the edge of the battle where my imprint was and transformed. If I didn't think it wanted to hurt my imprint I would have thought it was the coolest thing ever. My imprint watched the robot walking towards an almost all white robot fighting a robot with red eyes. It looked like some giant toy death match. She had a scared look on her face. Then she got this determined look and ran towards the one who just landed.

"HEY STARSCREAM!" I heard her yell. The robot hesitated for a moment and looked around before continuing to walk.

"HEY! SON-OF-A PIT SPAWNED GLITCH! I WAS TALKING TO YOU!" she yelled at the robot. I guess that was a really bad insult because the robot snarled and turned around. He look wavered to confusion as he saw no one.

"DOWN HERE AFT HOLE!" she yelled. Aft? He looked down at my imprint.

"what did you just say fleshling. " he spoke in a low deadly voice. even though it was supposed to be a question his voice was daring her to say it again. He knew what she said. He just wanted to see if she had any guts.

"you heard me. " she said tauntingly. How she didn't run away screaming for the look he was giving her I have no idea.

"And by default that makes you one too." she said.

"WHY YOU!" he yelled. Then paused while recognition flashed upon his face the, how this is possible I have no idea, a look with even more hatred then before.

"Wait. Your the one who keeps getting away from." he said. She's meet that thing before!

"Yep" she said.

"Then I'm going to enjoy destroying you. And your little guardian too!" he yelled. She ran under him as he held giant gun that seemed to appear out of no where. I looked and saw that the robot the red eyed one was going to before was finishing of a robot.

" 'JACK !" she yelled.

The white robot, I'm guessing there name was jack, turned around and ran forward towards my imprint and Starscream. I tore my eyes away to see that most of the red eyed robots were on the ground and a few blue eyed robots were moving towards Starscrem, and my imprint. Starscream must have realized this to because he stopped, turned to a robot on the ground and the yelled "Decepticonsretreat" most of them got up, transformed and left. 4 small ones were left, i hope and think dead, on the ground. The one 'bot Starscream nodded to was left too. He turned to the others.

"We have a new Allie. Neither alive nor dead, not human but blends in much better then we do with them. The have enemy's here. We plan to destroy them to help them out. and you can not stop us." he said before he too transformed and left a stunned group. I took that as my Que to that the fight was over and, against my will, my feet moved back towards Sam's.

* * *

**So That was the first of many new stories I plan to add. A lot are imprint ones, but there are a few of different ones. **

**This is the only transformers crossover idea I have. **

**I'm sure you can guess who they came to kill, and its not the wolves. The deceptacons new allies (The red-eyed robots, for those who don't know, are deceptacons) live in Italy. Hehehehehe**

**IMPORTANT- if this story sounds interesting, but you know nothing about transformers, a lot will be explained. Or you can send me a message and I will tell you anything you need, or want, to know to the best of my ability's. **


	2. High school won't know what hit 'em

**Let me know if there are any mistakes. Heres the new chapter. Enjoy.**

**Disclamer: I don't own. to bad, cause i really would love a car thats an autobot. =)**

**I AM SORRY ABOUT BAD SPELLING! SPELL CHECK IS NOT WORKING RIGHT NOW FOR ME! I WILL FIX THEM WHEN IT DECIDES TO WORK!**

* * *

"Ratchet" Wheeljack screamed catching Andromeda, Also known as Anna, as she collapsed, breathing heavly. She screamed out a bit in pain. The robot holding her winced as she did so, as if it was him who was in pain.

"Fragen stupid energon" she mumbled wincing as a blue substance that came out of some robots burned up her arm. A yellow robot came running over taking the human.

"How many times must I tell you" He said in a sturn but very concerened voice. "direct contact with this stuff burns your skin. it needs to be avoided."

"I know. I know." She said wincing again. He sighed.

"I think I may have a solution." 'Jack said.

"Will this one exsplod like the last 5 so called 'solutions'?" Ironhide, Wepons speciallist to the Autobots, asked walking over to the group. 'Jack glared at him for a moment before turning back to the human and the chief medical officer, who was giving the human some pain medication and whiping off the energon that was on here arm. It left only twisted burn marks up her arm, to match ones she had on other parts of her body from previous fights.

"I think I may have found a way for energon to stop burning you. Its like a lotion you apply onto your reviled skin and it makes the energon only tickle a bit. but thats it." he told the human.

"Great! lets test it when we get back to base!" Anna said excitedly. She had an adventurous mind as well as an inventive one, hence why her gardian is wheeljack. She is the only human allowed in wheeljacks lab, thanks to a shild her and wheeljack,of course, invented. It was used constantly because not only did the mech have a tendency to make things exaplode, so does his charge.

"Wait!" Ratchet said "Ironhide has a point. It won't exsplode right?"

"It shouldn't. " 'Jack said not hiding his uncertertcie very well.

"Well, I'm willing to try anything. I avoided it as best I could this time but it is still not enough." Anna said wincing again as Ratchet raped gauz around the burn.

"you could just-"Ratchet started saying before a look from Anna cut him off.

"Im not staying out of fights. It's not like I get in the way. I help a lot so I'm staying." she said.

"Alright. Let's get back to base. " Ironhide said. Every on started to transform until Anna yelled

"WAIT"

"What? What? What wrong." 'Jack asked franticly. She was her first charge, and he didn't like when she was hurt. The thing was Anna didn't know what was wrong. She felt a pull wanting her to stay. The thought of leaving almost brought physical pain. She couldn't leave, at least. Not until she figured out what the pull ment. But she wouldn't tell them that? She thought, and came up with an exscuse.

"The allies that the decepticons have, they came here to destroy a group of people. They were stopped, but who says they won't do it again? We can't leave them here unprotected. Even if the arnt human, like Baracade said, neither are you. They are sential beings, and all sentail beings have the right of freedom. And part of that is to know when there going to be attacked. Maybe, if the decepticons have some on there side, we might be able to get the ones here on our side."

"How do you figure that? What if there bad?" Sideswipe asked.

"Simple. The deceptacons are allies already with the bad group, what ever the are. If they want this group killed, they must be good. It wouldn't hurt to try. " Anna said shrugging.

"Cool. how we gonna find 'em'" Mudflap asked coming to stand next to the older twins, his twin following behind him.

"Well. The one thing I can think of is using ur holo forms and entering high school." Anna said thinking off the top of her head.

All of the Autobots knew What high school was by now. They have been on earth long enough for the first human to find out about them, Sam Witwicky, To have grown to be 28 married to Mikaela Banes and already have a son and daughter. So they know of the horrades that the humans call "high school"

"Why do you think that high school is the best way, Anna?" Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots asked.

"Well, It seems like a small town. The high schoolers would know everyone and everything. The ones were are looking for would probable be the outcasts in the twon. We should go to the forks school and the La Push to make sure we have the right people. Some go to one, Some to the other. It would also be the easyest way to befriend them"

"That Is a very well thought out plan." Optimus stated. He turned and nodded to the other Autobots who were there and listining to the coversation.

"Who here believes it to be a good idea to go to high school and see if we can gain a new allie?" Optimus asked.

Anna, 'Jack, Sideswipe, Mudflap, Skids, Bumblebee, Jazz, Arcee, Elita One, Blurr, Cliffjumper, Prowl, Red Alert, Chromia and Moonracer all hand their hands raised. Also, Ironhide, Rachet hands were also in the air because of Chromia and Moonracer, And sunstreaker because his twin raised his hand.

Hot Rod, Wheelie, Bluestreak, Jolt and Hound did not put their hands in the air.

"Those of you that have your hands raised shall be split up, myself included, to go to high school. Those who kept there hands down shall return to base for the time being and help around there, or other places." Optimus said. Everyone nodded and the few going to back to base took off while the others stayed to hear where they were going.

"I reserched relestate for sale. There are a four houses for sale that would work for us. Two in each location. I am purchesing the houses now." Prowl said.

"Perfect! now, we need to split up, and a few of us have to pose as the adults." Anna said.

"would you like to split up the group?" Optimus asked, bemused at her excited attitude.

"That would be awsome! thanks" She said smiling at Optimus before being set on the ground and faced the Autobots, who now stood in a line in front of her.

"Lets see. Lets see." She mumbled. "Have to put them togeather...and them...maby not them...hhmmmm" She paused for a mintue and all was silent until.

"Did you come up with something yet?" 'Jack asked.

"Yep."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

At the end of the day, Anna, 'Jack, Arcee, Ratchet and Moonracer took one house in La Push, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Elita one and Optimus took the other. leaving Ironhide, Chromia, Blurr, Jazz and bumblebee to one forks house, and Red alert, Cliffjumper, Prowl, Mudflap, and Skids to the last one. Ratchet, Moonracer, Elita one, Optimus, Ironhide, Chromia, Prowl and Cliffjumper were all being the "Partental figures" While the rest went into school as senoirs. They chose this year all because Anna was already in that year.

"Oh yeah, high school won't know what hit 'em" Anna wispered to herself befor she fell asleep in her new home in La push. The ache in her cheast only slightly better, But she couldnt, for the life of her, know why or what caused it. hopefuly, she would know soon.

* * *

**Leave a review? By the way, the next chapter will be the wolf pack meeting about what seth saw.**


	3. Chapter 3: Protect the Imprints

**I don't own Twilight or Transformers.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Protect the Imprints**

I came into the living room to see both Sam's pack, obviously seeing as this was his house, and Jake's. Iimprints were all there too, except Nessie. She was with her family.

Seeing all of the imprints I could help but wonder where mine was now. Would she someday be sitting here with everyone else waiting to hear what happened?

Everyone's eyes were already turned in my direction as I came through the door to the living room, thanks to shape-shifters great hearing. Sam stood up as I shut the door and walked forward a bit.

"What happened?" He asked urgently.

"There were these robot things. Ones with blue eyes and red eyes. My imprint-" I started to say, but was cut off by Emily.

"Did you just say imprint?" Emily asked excitedly. I guess Sam didn't fill them in entirely. I gave his a questioning look and he just shrugged.

"Its your big news." He mouthed to me.

"Yeah! Another girl! Finally" Kim cheered from her seat on Jared's lap.

"My big bro is all grown up." Leah said coming over and messing up my hair.

"Stop it, Leah!" I said swatting her hand away from me. She smirked at me and went to go sit down.

"When do we meet her?" Jessica and Marie said at the same time. They were best friends, and Collins and Brady's imprints.

"I'm not sure." I said apprehensively. "I mean, I've never seen her around here before. Or those huge robot things." I said not really thinking about what I was saying.

"Wait, Giant robots?" Quil looked up from the floor, where he was playing with Clair.

"Did you tell them anything? I asked Sam.

"I didn't really have time.." He trailed of.

"Yeah. Sure." I said rolling my eyes at him.

"Back to the matter at hand, I again question, Giant Robots?" Quil asked getting more annoyed.

"Yeah. There were ones with red eyes and Blue eyes. My imprint was running around pulling wires out of the red eyed ones. The this jet flew over and turned into another red eyed one. They have guns and blasters and everything! It was crazy! But the red eyed ones retreated but this one stayed behind and left a message." I said in a rush.

The girls had looks of worry on their faces which grew when I said the have guns.

"What was the message?" Sam asked.

"The they have teamed up with a group of people that aren't alive but aren't dead." I said trying to remember. "And have come to kill a group here." Jake growled.

"They've come to kill the Cullen's." He said jumping up. "I need to go tell them what's going on. I need to protect Nessie"

"Alright. Jake's pack go. Fill the Cullen's in on what's happening. You will be going to school tomorrow. All of you. I don't need anymore grief from your parents. Go." Sam said. Jack nodded and I followed him out the back. Leah, Embry were behind me.

I know that one thing is for sure. I will find my imprint, and I will protect her.


	4. Chapter 4: A lot of wolves in La Push?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers.**

* * *

"you best be jokin or I'm gonna kick your ass" I heard Mudflap say.

"sorry. We need to blend in. " I said shrugging.

He, along with most autobots, was not excited about going to school.

"there really is not a better way. We must keep a low profile, but also keep people safe. It's maybe not the best way, but the most efficient. " Optimus said.

One may be wondering how this conversation is taking place when everyone is in a separate house. Well, maybe not that. Com link. But the better question is how I can hear and reply when I'm human.

May I just remind you of who my guardian is.

No, he did not implant something in me. It's more of a high tech blue tooth operating on the same frequency.

"the ones posing as children should be off unless they wish to be late" prowl said.

"you are correct, prowl. Goodbye and good luck younglings. Stay out of trouble. If you have any trouble, call one of us or look it up. And don't forget to try to act human. "

"don't worry, Optimus. Ill make sure they get around alright. you know, you sound like a parent about to send their kid off to their first day of kindergarten." I told him. Everyone laughed and then we were on our way, some to forks high, others to school on the Rez like me.

"DUDE WATCH THE PAINT" sunny yelled at his twin, who just swerved into him.

"you alright sides?" I asked. I was riding inside of Wheeljack, seeing as I can't transform into a car.

"yeah. I just almost hit a squirrel!"

"well next time if it's a choice between my paint and the hitting the squirrel, hit the squirrel!"

"I sure hope the others are doing better then us." I mumbled.

"probably not" Wheeljack said just as we pulled into the parking lot.

"let's get this over with" Sunny said. We agreed and everyone got out of the cars.

Now, if people went already staring at the amazing hot cars that just pulled in, they were staring at the amazing Hot guys that just stepped out of them.

Skids and mudflap had their hair the color of their alt mode. It was odd looking, but they made it work. Sunny's hair was a light blond color, and sides was a light brown. Wheeljack's hair Was a dark brown color. All of them had blue eyes and were skinny, and about the same Height. All in all, they were the best looking kids here.

Or would be, if I didn't just lock eyes with and gorgeous guy with russet colored skin and dark blue eyes. He was looking at me too, and the pull that I've been feeling incressed and all I wanted to do was go over and start making out with him, which was NOT a good idea.

I must have been staring for a while, because next thing I knew sunny had slapped me in the back of the head. He was holding back, a lot, obviously. But it still hurt like a glitch. I swore I heard someone growl but I was to distracted.

"you fragger" I said to him. he smirked and walked past, well, more like slandered. it was my turn to smirk. I grabbed his arm and twisted it back, making him bend back so it wouldn't hurt. Their own damn fault by putting pain receptors in there holograms.

"apologize. Now."

"why you little gl-"

"what's that?" I asked twisting his arm a bit more.

"ow! Sides, help!"

"No way Dude. Last thing I want to do is be pranked by her. Besides, this is to damn funny! I'm sending this over the com link as we speak"

"shhh" everyone said to him. Stupid mech saying COM link in public. I twisted Sunny's arm a little bit more.

"alright! Ow! I'm sorry! Now let go of my arm!"

"good bot." I said letting go of his arm.

"don't hit my charge" jack said, hitting him in the back of the head as he stood. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"we should go get our schedules." I pointed out. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"may I have the honor?" jack asked, holding his arm out in an old time fashion. I rolled me eyes at him but none the less took his arm as he escorted me into the building.

I heard a faint growl again. Is there a lot of wolves here or what?"


End file.
